The Unholy Trinity and Me
by jswag42
Summary: Rated T for language and stuff. Pucktana siblings Quinn/OC/Santana, I'm trying for Quick as endgame.
1. Chapter 1

(For Austin, just imagine Luke Hemmings, lip ring and all)

Austin POV

* * *

"Austin, get up!" My fraternal twin, Rachel yelled at me.

"Five more minutes, Rach." I said, flipping over and putting my face into my pillow.

I'm Austin Corcoran, the short Jewish girl is my twin sister Rachel.

We just moved to Lima, Ohio from California. We moved to Lima, when our mom, Shelby, died.

She had a one night stand with some asshole, who left us the week he found out that Mom was pregnant. So now we live with Mom's old school friend Will Schuester.

Rachel and I were born in Australia, we lived there until we were nine. Then we moved to New York, when Mom was offered a new job. We stayed there until we were eleven, then moved to San Diego. For some odd reason, Rachel lost her accent, while I kept mine.

It reminded me of my roots, and I didn't want to lose that part of myself.

Me? I look like your stereotypical California surfer dude. The unruly blonde hair, and the cerulean blue eyes. Rachel, on the other hand had chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

She was the spitting image of our mom. It was sort of amazing, because Rachel was all I had left, and I'd never let her go.

"Austin, you've gotta get up." Rachel said, brushing her teeth. "Will already left, and you're driving."

"Crap!" I said, rolling out of my bed. I hit the cold, hardwood floor. And saw Rachel's pristinely clean, white socks.

"Here are some jeans." Rachel said, tossing a pair of faded, ripped blue jeans at me.

"Thanks Rach." I said, hugging her quickly.

"I made you some Eggo, it's in the microwave." Rachel said, as I pulled on a black BroMan Empire bro tank.

I sprinted downstairs towards sweet, buttery goodness. Also known as Eggo Waffles.

I popped the microwave open, grabbed syrup and took the waffles to-go. Also known as folding the waffles in half with syrup in them, and downing them in 5 seconds- my record time.

"Rach, where's my toothbrush?" I asked frantically,

"In your bathroom, idiot." Rachel answered as I brushed my teeth like I was going to the dentist. If you haven't done that before, it basically means getting toothpaste all over my chin.

"Shit, I need to shave." I said, glancing at the mirror. I ran to my room, pulled on a maroonish-red beanie on with shaving cream coating my face. I grabbed the razor, and did a crap shave job.

"I'm downstairs, you ready?" Rachel asked, as I grabbed my phone and keys from my nightstand.

"Yuppo." I said, sliding down the banister, for extra speed.

"Good job Austin," Rachel said, walking to my car.

I drove a red Dodge Viper, Mom gave it to me for our birthday, and Rachel got to meet her idol, Barbra Streisand. Rachel aspired to be exactly like Barbra, when she wasn't shoving Funny Girl songs down my throat, she was dancing.

"Don't want to be late on our first day." I smirked at Rachel, revving my cars engine.

"Turn right, hang a left at the stop sign, and we're there." Rachel said, telling me the directions Will gave her.

Once we got there, it was like out of a movie scene. You know, when the new, hot kids get out of their nice car, with the wind blowing at them? It was exactly like that.

Rachel and I walked to the front office together, and didn't stop getting stared at.

"Austin and Rachel Corcoran." Principal Figgins, a small Indian man said, shaking my hand.

"That's us." Rachel said with a bright smile on her face.

"Advanced classes for both of you? Very impressive." Mr. Figgins said, smiling.

"Um, thank you. Can we get, like, a tour guide or something?" I asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson. Some of the most well connected students at McKinley." Figgins said, as his secretary called them to his office.

A pretty blonde girl, with her hair pulled tightly into a ponytail and a cheerleading uniform walked in with a tall, guy with a varsity jacket. As he eyed Rachel, I stepped in front of her protectively, and Rachel stepped back.

"Austin, it's fine. He's nothing like _him_." Rachel said, making me more relaxed.

Rachel went towards Finn, so that left me with Brittany. "Hey, I'm Austin."

I offered her a warm smile, and she returned it with a kind one.

"Your voice is where koalas are from." Brittany pointed out,

"Yeah, I'm from Australia." I said,

Brittany grabbed my hand, and swung it.

"This is my class, so I'll see you later," Brittany leaned in towards me, and hugged me tightly.

Well damn, the girl was pretty strong. Like, bone crushing hugs.

I went towards my locker,145, and saw a tall Asian guy. Not being racist or anything.

"Hey, do you know where Mrs. Hagberg's geometry class is?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. I'm Mike Chang, by the way." The guy said, walking with me to a classroom, just a little ways from the bathroom.

"This is the class." Mike said with a sigh,

"Mr. Chang, you're late, I had expected more from you." Mrs. Hagberg said, with a disapproving face.

"Sorry, I was showing the new kid around." Mike said, sitting down.

"I'm Austin," I said, flashing a smile at her.

A couple girls laughed in the back, one pointed at me, a blonde. A brunette laughed at her.

"Alright, sit next to Santana." She pointed to a brunette cheerleader,

When I was walking back, I stumbled, but quickly caught myself."I'm Austin."

"Santana." The brunette said, turning back to her blonde friend.

* * *

I went back to Brittany's class, and saw Santana and her blonde friend coming around the corner.

Brittany walked out, and grabbed my hand

"You should sit with me and my friends." Brittany said, guiding me towards the cafeteria

"Yeah, I guess." I answered, Brittany was popular, so I guess that gave me some protection from assholes.

NOT THAT I WOULD USE HER. That would be a dick move, and kind of mean.

Brittany waved to Santana," Guys, this is my koala friend, Austin."

"Yeah, I met him in geometry." Santana answered,

"I'm Quinn." The blonde that spoke to Santana introduced herself.

"C'mon Austy, it's lunch time." Brittany said, grabbing my hand pulling me towards the cafeteria.

"Right, Britt." I said, inhaling the combination of tater tots and musky teenagers.

I bet most of the guys here haven't heard of this very magical thing called showers. Or deodorant.

I went towards the lunch line, but Brittany pulled me towards her lunch table. "You can have some of mine,"

Brittany tossed a tater tot into my mouth, as Mike, Finn, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and a bunch of other people sat with us.

I grabbed a tater tot, threw it into the air and attempted to catch it in my mouth. It bounced off of my chin, and into my lap.

Santana laughed at me, "You completely failed."

" Um, who's this?" An African-American girl asked,

"My weird koala friend." Britt answered,

"I'm Austin, and that's my twin Rachel." I said, pointing to Rachel.

"We're fraternal, as you can tell. I got the talent and looks." Rachel said, teasing me.

"I got the ability to be taller than people." I poked at Rachel,

"Cool, where are you guys from?" A pale faced boy asked,

"We were born in Australia, then we moved to New York, then California, now here." Rachel answered,

"I'm Artie, that's Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam." A wheelchair bound boy said, pointing to a goth looking girl who held Mike's hand.

Kurt was the pale faced boy, Mercedes the African-American girl, and Sam was a big lipped blonde boy.

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to you about Mrs. Hagberg's homework before class?" Quinn asked, causing Sam to glare at me.

"I was gonna walk with Britt-" I began, but got cut off by Quinn.

"I promise it'll be really quick," Quinn said,

"Brittany was gonna help me around the school, but, I guess, I can."

"Thanks, I'll show you where the gym is." Quinn offered,

"Um, thanks." I said, biting my lip and looking down at the ground.

Quinn was beautiful, her beauty could rival Aphrodite. And that lady was supposed to be like the most beautiful or something. She definitely had the prettiest eyes, I had ever seen. The nicest shade of hazel I had ever seen. She was gorgeous, and nobody could deny that.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone. But, I'm failing geometry. I'm not allowed to stay on the Cheerios if I don't bring it up. I've got good grades- straight A's in fact, in everything else, but this stupid class. I feel really stupid for asking for help, but I saw you going through those worksheets like they were nothing." Quinn began, rambling on about how stupid she was.

"Hey! You're not stupid, like for example, I suck in American History. I was pulling a D, back in California."

"I'll help you with American History, if I can get a little help with Geometry." Quinn said, throwing her offer out.

"Deal, will after school work today? Will isn't gonna be home until like 6, and if you get hungry, I've got food and stuff.

"It won't I've got Glee Club until 4, but if I come over quickly, will that work?"

"Yeah, um, that'll work." I said, walking towards my locker.

"Wait! I promised I'd help you find the gym." Quinn said, running to catch up with me.

"It's ok, I'll-" I started, before getting cut off by the blonde beauty again.

"Austin Corcoran, I'm walking you to class, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Quinn said, with a smirk on her face.

I put my hands up in defeat," Alright, you won."

* * *

"Line up pansies!" A butch woman shouted, "I want suicides down the football field, and if I talk to you after this class, I want you on the football team."

I sprinted down to the 10 yard line, back down to the 20, and so on. This lasted for about 20 minutes, and I was the first one done. I sat down on the sidelines, and grabbed my water bottle. I uncapped it, and dumped the contents over my head.

"Blonde kid! Coach wants to see you," A guy, maybe around my height, with a mohawk said to me.

"Alright, thanks." The guy helped me up, as I wiped my hands on my shorts.

"You're that new kid, right?" He asked,

"I'm sorry, I didn't flirt with anyone. I haven't done anything!" I said, he looked like he could've easily beaten me up.

"Please, I'd only kick your ass if you deserved it. Like if you screwed my sister, Santana."

"I'm Austin," I said, putting my hand out.

He shook it," Puck, I'm trying to be a little less intimidating."

"Loosing the glare all the time might help." I said, cracking a smile.

Puck returned the smile," I like you kid, you're funny."

I shrugged, "Eh, I try."

"Corcoran! Here! Now!" The coach yelled, as I jogged over to her.

"You're on the team, I want you as my running back."

"Thanks, Coach, I won't let you down." I promised,

"Coache Beiste." She said, a small smile playing out on her lips.

"You're trying out for Glee Club." Puck decided for me,

"I can't, I don't sing." I answered him, walking towards the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The drum solo he's playing is this one youtube watch?v=GcFhBDtqsHg**

Austin POV

* * *

I got to school early, because Will woke us all up at the same time, early.

As Rachel would like to call it, blissful. I'd like to look at it in a different light, like, a living hell.

But at least, I had time to shave, without almost nicking my face, and actually messily quiff my hair.

Why do I quiff it like that?

Dramatic hair flip, the ladies think it's sexy.

I'm kidding, not really. After that, I tugged on a Vans t-shirt, to add to the messy hair, and put a bandana on.

Honestly I kind of looked like a Viner or something, but who cares?

* * *

Once I left everything in my locker, I went straight to the Choir Room, and sat at the drum set.

I started to play random stuff on the drums, whatever felt right. I played all my anger out from Mom's death, why can't people just follow rules and not drunk drive.

"Well then, sweaty Austin is sexy." Santana drawled, coming into the choir room.

"Oh, um, hey Santana." I said awkwardly, ending my drum session abruptly.

Santana made me sort of uncomfortable. She was pretty, but her brother told me to stay away from her. Honestly, I'd rather have one good friend, than having a girlfriend who makes everyone fear me.

"No, keep playing. You actually kind of sound good." Santana said, almost complimenting me.

"Is Puck here?" I asked,

"Yeah, he had morning detention so our mom brought us both early." Santana said, as I threw in a stick flip.

"Oh, that sucks." I said, finishing off my drum solo.

"Nah, Puck always gets in trouble." Santana said, dismissing that.

"So, I'm gonna go to my locker. I don't want to leave you alone, 'cause it sucks to be alone, but I gotta go to my locker." I said, walking towards the exit.

"Austin, what's up?" Puck greeted me, resting his arm on a locker.

"Your sister, I don't know what's up with her right now. First she's just like, I don't really give a shit, and now she's all over me." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Last night I was talking to her, and told her you were off limits. She does stuff like that, once I have a friend who I don't want hurting her or getting hurt by her, she tries her best to get with them." Puck explained to me,

"Austin, I wanted you to wait." Santana called out,

"Santana, what part of no screwing my best friend don't you get?" Puck asked,

"Austin, I'll see you in Mrs. Hagberg's class." Santana waved at me, sashaying away.

Why do girls sashay?

Seriously, why?

"C'mon, there are a couple of people I want you to meet." Puck said, taking me to a group of guys wearing varsity jackets.

"Hey, I'm Austin." I said, waving to the group.

Of the people there, I pretty much knew who all of them were; Sam, Finn, Mike, and obviously Puck.

"Yeah, I think I met you at lunch yesterday." Sam said,

"Why don't you have your jacket yet?" Finn asked me,

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, sort of confused by the question.

"Everyone who's on the football team gets one of these jackets.'" Mike explained,

"Oh," Was my brilliant reply,

"Don't worry, you should get it at practice after school." Finn said, with a good natured smile.

Finn was nice, and it was obvious Rachel liked him. I just didn't want him to be with my sister. I don't need another Toby in my life.

"I gotta get to class." Sam and Finn said,

"Alright, bye." Mike said,

"I'm goin' too, I can't get another tardy slip." Puck said, rushing off to some classroom.

"To Mrs. Hagberg's!" Mike shouted, pointing a finger in the air.

"To the Hagberg's!" I replied, jogging to the class.

"Dork." Quinn snorted as I walked into the geometry class.

"And I'm completely aware of that." I smirked at her, sitting next to Santana.

"Congrats on making the football team." Santana said, complimenting me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered as Mrs. Hagberg walked into the classroom.

* * *

After football practice, I drove Quinn over to my house.

Crap!

Will was already home, and he'd ask what Quinn was doing. I don't want her to be uncomfortable and tell Will I was tutoring her, because nobody wants that to happen. She's a pretty cheerleader, and I'm a dorky football player.

"So what do you want to start with?" I asked Quinn, pulling into my driveway.

"I guess we could start with the geometry homework." Quinn suggested, as I opened the house door for her.

"_Mi casa es tu casa_." I said, using the bits and pieces of Spanish I knew.

"Alright, should we work in your room, or downstairs?" Quinn asked me,

"Downstairs, or Rachel'll give me crap for having a girl in my room." I said, while Quinn laughed at me.

"You and your sister are close, I'm guessing." Quinn assumed,

"Yeah, she's kind of all I have left." I said, looking down and shuffling my feet.

Quinn put her hand on my arm making me look straight up at her. "You have me, and trust me. I'm a pretty good friend to have."

I blushed a deep shade of red," Thanks Quinn."

Quinn hugged me," You aren't half-bad Austin."

"Why thank you Ms. Fabray," I said, mock bowing.

"Let's get to work." Quinn said, pulling a textbook out of her backpack.

* * *

"Austin! Dinner," Will called from the dining room.

"Alright! Yeah Dad, I- I uh mean Will." I said, catching my slip up.

"Did you just call Mr. Schue, dad?" Quinn asked me,

"Maybe." I said sheepishly, looking down.

"Don't worry, it's kind of adorable." Quinn said, walking with me to the dining room.

"Quinn? Um, why are you here?" Will asked,

"Austin and I were studying." Quinn answered,

"After Quinn leaves, we need to have a um, a family meeting." Will announced,

"Actually, I'd better get going." Quinn said,

"I'll drive you home." I offered, glancing at Will for approval.

"Right back home when you're done." Will said, caving in.

"Alright," I said, grabbing my car keys.

* * *

I walked Quinn to her front door, and as she unlocked the door, her mom was already there.

"I'll see you later Austin." Quinn said, waving at me.

"Bye Quinn." I said, walking casually back to my car. I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back, but I ignored them.

As soon as I got home, I rushed back to the dining room.

"I want to adopt you two. Like, permanently." Will blurted out,

"I'm completely down with that. You're sort of like a dad to me, I mean we've never really had one, and it'd be cool to have you as one." I started,

"For once, I agree with Austin. You seem really responsible, and if my brother likes you, we're stuck with you." Rachel said good-naturedly.

"Okay, when Emma gets back, we'll sign the papers, and you'll officially be our kids." Will said,

Rachel got up and tackled Will with a bear hug, "We love you... Dad"

I went over, and joined their hug.

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

* * *

**Quinn: hey**

**Quinn: Sam asked me out**

Was what I woke up to, which honestly made me want to go back to bed.

Thank God it was Saturday.

About an hour later, Rachel dragged me out of my bed.

"No, I need my warmth!" I cried out,

"Get up." Rachel said coldly,

"If you love me, you'll let me sleep." I groaned,

"I'm doing this, because it's 1 in the afternoon, and you haven't come down begging for food." Rachel said,

"Fine. Let me get dressed, and we'll go to the Lima Bean." I bargained, walking back to my closet.

I pulled on a pair of black jeans, with a huge rip in the knee, lazily tugged a Nirvana shirt over my head, put a yellow and black flannel over that.

I may or may not have a flannel in almost every color.

Rachel threw a beanie at me, a gray and black one, and I slid a pair of Aviators onto my face.

"Let's go." Rachel said cheerfully, handing me my car keys.

"Dad, we're going out." I shouted, walking to the car.

* * *

Once I pulled up into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, Rachel immediately got out.

I lazily got out, and slammed my car door. It startled a couple people, so I discreetly went into the coffee shop.

Rachel called me over, to where she was sitting. With a bunch of people.

The point of staying in bed, is to be alone. She brought me to be with a lot of people.

"Rach, what part of 'if you love me, you'll let me sleep' do you not understand?" I asked my sister,

"You think I care?" Rachel retorted, handing me my coffee and a bagel.

"Eat!" Mercedes shouted at me, slamming a bit of the bagel into my mouth.

"Hey Quinn." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Hey Austin," Quinn said awkwardly,

I took my phone out and texted Quinn:

**Austin: idk if I can tutor u anymore**

Quinn looked down at her phone and frowned. I don't want her grades or anything to suffer, but I honestly can't stand to be around her right now.

It hurts a little too much. Seeing her with Sam doing coupley stuff makes me want to rip my large intestine out.

**Quinn: y :(**

I took a sip of my coffee, and didn't text her back.

"So, Austin what do you think of joining the Glee Club?" Kurt asked,

"Not my thing." I said, deflecting the question.

"Why not?" Mike asked me,

"I don't sing." I said, receiving a glance from Rachel.

"Oh please, I've got so many videos of you singing to Mom." Rachel scoffed,

"I don't sing _anymore_." I corrected myself,

"You're auditioning." Kurt decided after watching the video.

"Dude's got serious pipes." Puck said,

* * *

During free period, I went to the Choir Room, where everyone, including my dad were waiting anxiously.

"Dad, can I use an acoustic guitar?" I ask,

"Yeah," My dad said, passing me an acoustic guitar.

**Austin:**

**You've got that smile, **

**That only heaven can make.**

** I pray to God everyday, **

**That you keep that smile.**

**Yeah, you are my dream, **

**Theres not a thing I wont do. **

**I'll give my life up for you, **

**Cos you are my dream.**

** And baby, everything that I have is yours, **

**You will never go cold or hungry.**

** I'll be there when you're insecure,**

** Let you know that youre always lovely.**

** Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is falling,**

** I'll be standing right next to you, **

**Right next to you. **

**Nothing will ever come between us,**

** I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

**You had my child,**

** You make my life complete.**

** Just to have your eyes on little me,**

** That'd be mine forever.**

**And baby, everything that I have is yours**

** You will never go cold or hungry**

** I'll be there when you're insecure **

**Let you know that you're always lovely Girl,**

** cos you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is falling,**

** I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you. **

**Nothing will ever come between us,**

** Cos I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

**Were made for one another **

**Me and you **

**And I have no fear **

**I know we'll make it through**

**One day when the sky is falling **

**I'll be standing right next to you **

**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**

**One day when the sky is falling, **

**Ill be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

** Nothing will ever come between us,**

** I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

**Oh nah nah **

**Oh yeah **

**Stand by my side **

**When the sky falls **

**Oh baby Ill be there**

**Youve got that smile, **

**That only heaven can make.**

** I pray to God everyday,**

** To keep you forever**

"Good job Austin." Finn said, as I took a seat next to him and Puck.

"Yeah, good job." Quinn said softly, letting her voice trail off.

Sam glanced at me, and then put his arm protectively around Quinn.

* * *

I put on my shoulder pads," Rachel was talking to me about yoga yesterday, and said how it was so much work."

Puck chuckled, "Dude, all your doing is this;" Puck bent down and touched his toes. "Now into the dog position."

Finn laughed at him," Easiest thing ever."

Coach Beiste walked into the locker room," Ladies! Pads off, here is the location for tomorrow's practice. Today is cancelled."

A piece of paper was left in the room, written on crumbled notebook paper.

**1234 Alastor Place**

Was what it said, I quickly snapped a picture of it, and drove home.

* * *

Before driving to practice, I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and an Under Armor Batman shirt.

Once I got there, I saw a gym.

No, not your school gym, but a state of the art GYM.

I walked towards the front desk, to see a young woman, probably late 20's to early 30's.

"Are you with the McKinley Titans football team?" She asked me,

"Yeah, um, is there a specific place I should go?" I asked in return,

"Straight to the back, turn left and the room on your right is where you should go." She answered as I walked away, nodding in thanks.

I walked into the room, and saw the rest of the team ogling the girl who was supposed to teach us whatever this is.

"Alright guys, I'm going to turn the heat up, because this is Hot Yoga. **(A/N this is a legit yoga thingie)**" The girl said,

"The hell is hot yoga?" Karofsky asked, "And are you single?"

"First, Hot Yoga is yoga, but we use the heat to make you sweat more. Second, yes, but you're not my type." She answered,

"My name's Austin, what's yours?" I asked exhaling,

The girl giggled," Mia James."

I smiled at her , "I'm Austin."

Mia shook her head," Alright, back on focus. We're gonna start lightly, then gradually work harder."

Mia was definitely really pretty, but I wasn't dating until I figured out what was with Santana and spoke to Quinn.

* * *

Today, I went straight to school, and went towards Santana's locker. A guy was hounding her for not calling him back.

Seriously?

We all knew that she'd never call him back, so why was he acting surprised.

"Hey beautiful," I said, snaking around him, and pecking Santana's cheek.

"Back up New Kid." He said, throwing a punch at me.

I caught it, as Santana moved away, "My name isn't new kid, and I'm not that new, my _name_ is Austin." I said, punching him in the stomach.

He doubled over, and I casually attempted to flip my hair.

As he walked off, clutching his stomach I yelled back at him, "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"I can fight my own battles Austin," Santana said,

"Well, then I serve no purpose." I said, grinning sarcastically at the beautiful girl.

"Look, it's obvious you like me, and I'll be blunt, you're kind of hot, we'll do a trial date tonight at Breadstix, things go good then we secretly date." Santana said decisively,

"I'll pick you up at 7," I said,

"A block away from my house, Puck's going to be at home."

"Alright, may I hold your hand, lovely girlfriend of mine?" I asked,

"You're an idiot." Santana said, looking down to hide her smile. She slipped her small hand into my larger ones, and started to blush a little bit.

Maybe she actually liked me.

Why would I pine for Quinn, if I had an equally great, if not greater,girlfriend right here.

* * *

I parallel parked, about half a block away from Santana's house, I didn't want to make her walk really far.

I already knew she was wearing heels, she was 5'5", and I was 6'4", our height difference made it necessary for her to wear heels.

She waltzed down the sidewalk, and to my car. I scrambled out, and opened the door for her.

"Ungadfah," I said, when she got in.

I lost all my knowledge of how to speak when I saw her.

She wore a floral crop top that said 'Unstoppable' and high waisted, denim shorts.

Compared to what I was wearing, which was just a Blink-182 raglan, cargo shorts, and Vans; Santana looked like a model.

Well, she always looks like a model, have you seen her?

Once I regained my knowledge of the language English, I turned to her and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look horrible." Santana smirked at me, as I leaned over to peck her cheek. Once I started the car, I knew I was blushing a light shade of pink.

* * *

" 'Tana, kissing is a language of love. You want to have a conversation?" I asked, using the cheesiest pick up line I knew.

Though, knowing myself, I probably know a lot more.

"You are, a cheesy idiot." Santana said, as I parked in her driveway.

"I'm walking you up there." I said, half-smiling.

Santana shook her head, smiling at me. "As long as you kiss me goodnight."

She was actually really sweet. Santana was one of the nicest, most easy going girls, I'd ever met.

I took her hand in mine, and walked up the three steps to the front door.

"This night, has been absolutely amazing." I leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"You should probably take that." Santana said, biting her lip.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Dad wants you home in 15 minutes. How'd your date go?" Rachel asked, me.

"Not really a good time Rach." I said, looking towards Santana, but she was already gone.

"Be home in 15 minutes." Rachel said,

I knocked on Santana and Puck's door softly.

"Who was it, if it was that yoga girl, we're done." Santana angrily answered the door,

"You forgot something." I said, pulling her close to me.

I swiftly kissed her, and her hands went for my neck.

Strawberries.

Her lips tasted like strawberries.

"I missed curfew for you, I'm going to be grounded for the next week." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Well then, make this count." Santana said, deepening the kiss.

"How'd you know about Mia?" I asked,

"Puck wouldn't shut up about her." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Do you think she's pretty?"

I knew I hit a dead end. Mia was pretty but not as pretty as Santana.

"She's nothing compared to you." I said, hugging Santana close to me.

"Good, text me when you get home." Santana let go of me, and pointed to my car.

I bit my lip, smiled, and headed home.

* * *

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Dad yelled at me,

His wife, our new Mom, Emma, was shaking her head and pacing the floor.

"I have a girlfriend." I said, smiling widely.

"How is this relevant Austin?" Mom asked, her voice shaking.

Tears were rolling down her face, from all the worry.

I walked over to her, and enveloped her into a hug," I'm sorry Mom, please don't cry."

"You, you called me Mom." Mom said, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah, 'cause you are," I said, stating the obvious to me.

"Go upstairs, lights out at one." Dad said, running a hand through his hair.

**Austin: I miss u already**

**Santana: its midnight**

**Austin: I still miss you**

**Santana: that's sweet but I need my beauty sleep**

**Santana: how else am I supposed to look great for u**

**Austin: u always look great**

**Austin: ur too beautiful for beauty sleep**

**Santana: stop lying**

**Austin: tbh im not lying**

**Austin: ur fucking perfect and I love u**

**Santana: talk to me in the morning**

**Austin: it is the morning**

**Santana: NOT TO ME**

**Austin: I love you**

**Santana: love you too**

**Austin: I bet I love u more**

**Santana: doubt it**

**Austin: I gtg my dads in here**

**Santana: love u more**

**Austin: whatever helps you sleep**

**Austin: goodnight beautiful I love you and nothing can change that**

"Austin Richard Corcoran-Schuester, if you don't stop texting." Dad threatened,

"G'night dad," I said, grinning.

"It's her, isn't it?" Dad asked,

"Yup," I sighed, flopping onto my pillow.


End file.
